


She’s Mine. Pt 2

by yxuji



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Porn, Character Death, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, I’ll update tags as i go, Long Hair, Major Character Injury, Manga Spoilers, Pregnancy, Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, jean im so sorry, mikasa is our only friend, yes this a jean x reader x reiner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxuji/pseuds/yxuji
Summary: (Y/N) never implied to fall in love with Reiner Braun. It was something about his “older brother” vibe and how he always managed to take care of her even when she really never asked for it. It was the stability of being by his side.Awaiting the night that their love is doomed with the surprise of him being the enemy all along, (Y/N) finds out horrible news. Mikasa is there for her giving her only one option and Jean ends up being her escape goat away from the truth no matter how hurt he will be when he finds out the truth.But the truth always comes out.
Relationships: Jean Kirstein & Reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Reiner Braun & Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	She’s Mine. Pt 2

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work on this site! and my first ever reader insert. yes! the reader is implied to be female, but i’m always open to write for gender neutral or even male. the reader is also implied to have long hair! (you’ll see why for future chapters!!)
> 
> with that being said, the title is inspired by my favorite j cole song! along with their being suggested songs to listen too for every chapter! i only intend for this fic to be 20 chapters :)

_song suggestions for better experience!_

_\- Mrs Magic / strawberry guy_

_\- Nikes / frank ocean_

enjoy. 

You gasped for what felt like the millionth time as Reiner’s tongue pressed ever so gently to your clit. The bundle of nerves sending shocks to your brain as you tried to keep the noise to the minimum.

Engaging in such intimate activities with him was rare, most days the training kept you both busy. Today was different, you got in this position when he silently led you away from everyone at the mess hall and brought you back to the male barracks. No words had been exchanged between the two of you, but he gave off this message of desperation with every touch and kiss.

“Fuck... Reiner... please just keep doing that.” You breathlessly moaned, as his tongue lapped around in your juices like a man starved, he held a firm yet gentle grip on your thighs trying to keep them in place as your legs trembled. You roughly gripped his hair, being quiet the opposite of him in this situation; rough.

As soon as his stuck his index finger into your wet cunt it was over, the note in your stomach came undone and toes curled forward, as you screamed into your palm.

He didn’t stop his ministrations until your roughly pushed forward grabbing his hand, giving him a look.

He came forward kissing your lips, immediately you felt tasted yourself on his tongue as he thrusted it into your mouth, sucking gently eliciting a moan from his throat.

“I love you so much (Y/N).” He suddenly spoke up as he broke away from you. That was the first you had heard his voice this whole scene of events.

You smiled gently, bringing you hand up to his cheek caressing gently as he leaned into your reach.

“I wanna hear you say it back... please.” He seemed so desperate for your love, like he would soon never have it again. “I love you too Reiner.. you know this.” You said firmly, looking him in the eyes.

“Would you ever hate me?” This question through you off guard, after amazing oral sex like that he suddenly is thinking about you hating him and leaving him..? “Reiner why are you asking such weird questions... It’s sorta ruining the vibe my love I don’t-“

“Just please answer me (Y/N), I need to know.” He closed his eyes leaning his forehead against yours, he was begging at this point, just for you to give him any sort of reassurance.

“I could never, and I will never hate you Reiner Braun. I love you with all of my being.” Your answer didn't seem to please him as he still looked at war within his head. ... “I just wish you I knew what you were thinking so I could kiss all of that worry and doubt away.” You tried to make light out of this obvious dark place he found himself within.

“I just.. there are so many things I want to share with you (Y/N), but i’m afraid the outcome will you be you hating me.. because for the first time I feel as if I found a place where I belong.. and that place is by your side.”

You felt a tear rush down his face onto your hand. This surprised you, this whole outburst. He was always so strong he was everyone’s “big brother” you’ve never seen him so venerable. Suddenly you didn’t have the words.

“I’m sure whatever conflict you’re having with yourself is nothing more than you overlooking it all, I could never hate you love.. Never. I’ll stay by your side as long as you stay by mine.” You pulled him forward to lay on top of you as your fingers gently combed into his hair.

“Let’s just enjoy this moment together... why don’t we?” You asked still massaging his head.

“No complaints here.” As he moterboated between the two of your breasts gently, you laughed loudly slapping him away, “Pervert!” He laughed deeply as well, “I’m the pervert?!”

You nodded your head obviously, “What is it that you were telling me 10 minutes ago?!... ‘oh reiner, please don’t stop! oh reiner p-“ You cut him off from his horrible impression of your moaning by slapping a hand over his mouth with a gasp.

“Oh Shut up that’s not what I sounded like!” You said playfully rolling your eyes, he quirked an eyebrow.. “Oh really?.” You gave him a flirty smirk. “Really.”

“Guess I’ll just have to prove you wrong then.” He said grabbing your hips and aligning them with his.


End file.
